1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest attaching mechanism which enables the armrests to be easily attached to a seat back in a car, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of vehicles such as cars have seats to which armrests are attached to make the person, who is seated on the seat, sit comfortably. An example of the conventional armrest attaching mechanism employed in the case of these vehicles is shown in FIG. 1, wherein reference numeral 11A represents a frame for forming the seat back, and an armrest 2 is attached directly to the frame 11A in such a manner that a bracket 3 is swingably attached to each of the sides of the frame 11A by a pin 13 and that the armrest 2 is fixed to the bracket 3 by pins 14 and 15.
Conventionally, the bracket 3 to which the armrest was attached was attached to the frame 11A which was housed in the seat back. The attaching of the armrest 2 to the bracket 3 must be therefore done during process of seat assembly, thereby making the production process difficult.